"Nega" Xavier (Super Smash Flash OC)
Nega Xavier or "Nega" is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. He's the first secret unlockable in SSFOC and possibly the first secret unlockable in all smash games... EVER. Attributes Having the abilities of both Nega Wisp breeds, he can channel his power into the two forms, Frenzy, and Void, also being able to send a silhouette at his opponents that last for a half second. His attack style is quick, low damage attacks for fast and powerful combos. The fact that he can actually hover for a long amount of time shows that he's fairly lightweight. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches to the left (3%) *Standard Attack 2: Punches to the right (4%) *Standard Attack 3: Uppercuts his opponent (6%) *Side Tilt: Slashes his keyblade, running by (4%) *Side Smash: Dark Firaga Burst (12% uncharged, 34% charged) *Up Tilt: Slashes his keyblade upwards (5%) *Up Smash: Shadow Pillar (12% uncharged, 34% charged) *Down Tilt: Sends a quick shockwave of darkness (4%) *Down Smash: Double Phantom Claw (12% uncharged, 34% charged) *Dash Attack: Sideways Spin Attack (4%) Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Rotates rapidly while holding the keyblade outward. (4%) *Forward Ariel: Rotates rapidly while using phantom claw (5%) *Back Ariel: Spins while having phantom claw in either hand (6%) *Up Ariel: Does a spin kick (5%) *Down Ariel: Uses Zantetsuken Comet and crashes to earth quickly. (10%) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Uses phantom claw and grabs you *Pummel: Slashing with the other claw (2%) *Forward Throw: Blasts you back with a shockwave (1%) *Back Throw: Uses Reversal to get behind you then launches you with a shockwave (1%) *Up Throw: Rises a dark pillar from beneath you (3%) *Down Throw: Just slams you into the ground with telekinesis (2%. Other *Ledge Attack: Leaps up, slashing you quickly (5%) *100% Ledge Attack: Leaps up and flies back down, bashing you over the head with a keyblade (8%) *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Just like normal Xavier but at 1, he transforms quickly and without warning, his character card changing as well. *Taunts: **Up: Crosses his arms, saying "Almost feel sorry for you.." **Side: Draws his keyblade, looks around, then makes it vanish again. **Down: Spreads his phantom wings, saying "Never mess with a deity." *Idle poses: **He stands there, then crosses his arms and sighs, then repeats. **When holding his keyblade, he looks around, getting into a Terra like battle pose before going back to his original one. *Fanfare: A shortened and remixed version of Vector to the Heavens *Wins: **"You didn't even stand a chance!" **"Look who's weak now!" **"So you're not a god's son." -defeating Baxter **"Damsel in distress as always" -defeating Denise **"Don't make me laugh!" **"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" *Loses: **"How could I loose?!" **"You'll regret that..." **"You shouldn't have done that.." **"Just you wait, I will be the winner.." In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Trivia External Links *XavierBro-13's deviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC